Chlorine
by cascadingStar
Summary: Seventeen different stories of the Science Boyfriends ship for a friend of mine. Varies in length. BrucexTony for people who don't know that ship name. Fourth prompt: Drunk.
1. Pots

_For a friend who ships Science Boyfriends pretty hard._

_So I'm writing seventeen drabbles for her birthday, all one word prompts given by her. It'll range from 100 words to however much else I fuckin' write._

_For now, the rating is teen, just in case, yo'. -**cascadingStar**_

**Story one: Pots.**_**  
**_

Bruce felt his butt hit the back of the kitchen counter as Tony bit his bottom lip. He gasped, Tony used this chance to shove his tongue into the other's mouth. Bruce started going with his instinct, fighting for dominance with his tongue and gripped the back of Tony's neck to hold him there. For that moment, he forgot about everything in that moment besides the kiss.

Which might of been the mistake.

Before he knew what happened, the Other Guy had taken control of his right arm, picked up a pot, and slammed it into Tony's head. Bruce watched horrified as Tony stumbled back, gripping his head tightly. Bruce dropped the pan, rushing over. "Shit. Shitshitshit. I'm sorry Tony, I didn't mean for tha-" he was cut off be the man sitting up some, sighing, and leaning forward for one peck.

"It's cool. Now we know, take it one step at a time. And no more kitchen making out" he said, giving a devilish grin to the other, who just stared at him, blinking once before turning around.


	2. Clothes

_Got inspired at the mall today._

_I must apologize, I always feel like I write my characters a bit too occly. This goes for the first chapter too, I accept any pointing it out will help a lot if need be, thanks.  
_

_Also, whoever gets why this is called Chlorine first will get props and a one-shot. Sorry, I'm proud of myself -_ **cascadingStar**_  
_

**Story**** Two: Clothes.  
**

Bruce sat in the limo, his knees brought closely together as he waited. In his last Hulk-out, it had slipped his mind to bring clothes along with him. So, after Tony was done laughing his ass off at him, called a ride and had driven to a local store. Though Bruce couldn't figure out why he couldn't just have clothes brought.

After what seemed like forever, the door opened and Tony slipped inside. He leaned forward to kiss the other on his cheek, only to have Bruce lean away from the touch. "My clothes please. I'd rather be home"

Tony sighed, and with a roll of his eyes, handed the single bag over. Bruce took it quickly, pulling out the first thing, though his face deadpanned. A white t-shirt with 'I 3 Tony Stark'. Though, the heart was the same blue as the arc reactor in his chest. He rolled his eyes. "Isn't this a girls shirt?"

"You just said you wanted clothes, never said appropriate gender" he said with a devilish grin. He sighed and pulled it on before pulling out the pants. He looked into the bag, seeing there was nothing else. Sighing, he slipped on the pants. "Forgot boxers?" he asked, buttoning the pants and looking over.

"Nope. Just thought it'd make it easier later is there was less clothes you had on" He said, leaning forward once more to kiss Bruce.

Before Tony could get his lips on his, Banner held up a finger to his lips. "Seeing as your forgettful, I think I might just forget myself in lab" he said, smirking inwardly at Tony's hurt look.


	3. Games

_So yes, I don't have constant internet. And these have been written for a while. Don't worry, It'll get finished. Believe in me, unlike my friend._

_Also, to the Tony who reviewed, it's not drunk science if all I did way supply the drink. -_ **cascadingStar**_  
_

**Chapter Three: Games  
**

Tony sat there, gaping at the t.v. There was no way! Six different times, six different games, Bruce managed to kick his ass. He turned his head to the shorter male, who was still reading over the results, his score surpassing Tony's greatly. The playboy frowned as the other one smiled slightly.

"How did you get so good?" he asked, his voice almost dripping with poison. He placed the controller down next to him before scooting closer, leaning on him. He could feel Bruce's body stiffen at the contact.

"You mentioned video games so I asked around on how to properly play. Peter showed me." he said, swallowing the lump forming in the throat before attempting to move away, cursing at himself as he met the arm of the couch. "Look, Tony, just because you expected to win and didn't doesn't mean you can get on me like this. I have to ask kindly for you to back off" he said, focusing on the t.v.

Tony reached over and grabbed the other's chin, forcing him to look at him. Bruce swallowed slightly but kept his composure, simply counting the seconds until Tony simply let go. "I'm not upset about the games, promise" he said before having their lips meet. Tony felt the other relax and kiss back, allowing Tony's tongue to inter his mouth.

Really, Tony wasn't upset about losing six times to a man who hasn't touched video games in years, simply 'cause he knew he'd always win this game.


	4. Drunk

_I know you were hoping for drunk science but my story and I do what I want._

_Even if it is your birthday gift. -**cascadingStar**  
_

_****_**Chapter Four: Drunk**

"I am not drunk Bruce!"

Actually, he was pretty sure he was drunk, on account the now empty bottle of Jack started off unopened an hour ago. That, and he knew for a fact this wasn't his first bottle of Jack.

Bruce was by his side, helping him sit up on the couch. Tony wasn't going to make it easy, more so because seconds ago, he told Tony he wasn't allowed another bottle of anything. Though one he was pretty much sitting up and not leaning over on his side, Bruce sat down next to him and began checking all his vital signs. Tony smiled stupidly before allowing his head to fall back. "I'm shocked you're not dead" Tony heard Bruce mumble to himself.

"Well, one day Brucey, when you drink as much as me, you'll learn what your tolerance is" he said/mumbled. His shoulders shook slightly from laughter before raising his head, a stupid smile on his face that could rival Thor's. "Bruce! Let's science!"

Bruce reached out to grabbed the other's shirt, but failed as he jumped out of his reach. Bruce sighed and leaned back in on the couch and watch the other, with surprising grace, turn on his heels to face the other, a sparkle in his eye. "Come on, I have the perfect thing to make you never let the other guy out again! It's so simple, drinking!" he said before running off, coming back seconds later with what Bruce assumed was Vodka. Tony laughed, looking at the bottle for a second. "It all makes sense! Come on, down it and then we can go into the lab and come up with other things! Let's see what else we can come up with!"

Bruce sighed, fixed his glasses, before standing up and walking over to him. He took the bottle, Tony just about bouncing up and down, only to go to looking like a kicked puppy when Bruce set it down. "Tony. You're drunk. It's time for bed."

"I dunwanna go to bed" he muttered, turning away only to have Bruce take ahold of his arm. Tony made a noise of protest. "Since when were you Pepper. Let me go, I wanna science, with or without you" he muttered. He missed Bruce rolling his eyes and smiling at the constant change of what he wanted.

Bruce let out a stream of air, hitting Tony in the face. Tony shook his face as an attempt to her it away before falling forward into Bruce's chest. Bruce took it was a sign of victory when all he did was nuzzle into it and cling to him. "Time for bed Tony."

"Fine. But science in the morning"


End file.
